


И родится великий герой

by Big_Fish



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Greek mythology AU!, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Гермес, и он Бог, но ты, чувак, можешь звать его просто Рэй, а это Брэд Колберт - Великий Герой, правда, он еще не знает об этом</p>
            </blockquote>





	И родится великий герой

**Author's Note:**

> Greek mythology AU! Brad - hero, Rey - Hermes, Rudy - Apollo, Tony - Hades, Ferrando - Zeus, Timothy - Asclepius, Pappy - Hephaestus, Walt - Cupidon

«И разверзнется чрево великой Геи, и разорвет путы сын ее, ужасный Тифон, и получит великую власть.   
И люди поклонятся дракону. И зарычит он, осыпая землю пеплом и смрадом. И опустится ночь на землю. Но родится великий герой, сын самого Зевса, и осветит землю. И преклонят перед ним колени люди, звери и даже боги. И только он сможет победить Тифона. И будут ждать героя множество испытаний, но пройдя их все, найдет он свою судьбу. И полюбит он деву, по красоте своей сравнимую лишь с богиней. И…»

\- Слушай, братан, прости, что перебиваю, но ты бы попробовал предложения с другой буквы начинать. А то у меня от твоих «и» уже изжога, – раздался голос из-за правой колонны.

Эридий, верховный предсказатель храма Аполлона, прищурился, всматриваясь в клубящуюся у подножья алтаря тьму. Он был уверен, что служители заперли все двери и выпроводили последних задержавшихся у святыни паломников еще до захода солнца, но, видимо, один из безрассудных смельчаков, сумел спрятаться от младших жрецов и теперь нарушил священное уединение Оракула. Никто не смел заходить во внутренние покои во время вечернего транса Эридия, в котором он отстранялся от мелочных людских проблем и прозревал Великое будущее, затрагивающее не только судьбу очередного воина или горожанина, внесших щедрое пожертвование храму, он видел судьбы Мира. Однако иногда все же находились вот такие дураки, забирающиеся в Храм после закрытия на спор или за деньги, или желая запустить руку в богатую сокровищницу, Эридий не дал бы за их шкуру и пол обола. Дешевая фракийская кислятина, которую ушлые торговцы разве что по недоразумению называли вином, и то стоила больше, чем каждый из таких смертников. Аполлон не терпел неуважения к себе и своим жрецам. 

\- Как смеешь ты, сын вонючей козы, прерывать предсказания Дельфийского Оракула? – величественно и грозно спросил он. 

\- Ой, ну простите, - нахально протянули из-за колонны, - я, как целевая аудитория, всего лишь внес немного критики для дальнейшего совершенствования.

\- Боже, обрушь свою кару на голову этого нечестивца! – немедленно теряя терпение, взмолился Эридий, мысленно уже представляя как Аполлон направляет на поганца золотые стрелы своего гнева.

\- Золотые стрелы? Ну и воображение у тебя, чувак, – хихикнула тьма, и на секунду предсказатель испугался – неужто скрытый гость прочел его мысли, но следующие слова невидимого собеседника начисто выбили из головы Эридия все кроме гнева.

\- Даже не жди, - в голосе говорящего явственно ощущалась глумливая усмешка. - Полли сейчас занят. У него по расписанию заточка копья в кузнице Гефеста. Ну, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Сальный намек, больше подходящий для грязного портового кабака, чем для главного храма в Дельтах, не сразу дошел до прорицателя, но когда дошел…

\- Ах ты, мерзкий богохульник! Да я лично тебе все кости переломаю, чтоб ты не смог больше поганить имя великого Аполлона своим грязным языком.

Эридий в ярости схватил подвернувшуюся под руку курительницу и бросил в направлении голоса. Тьма за колонной радостно захохотала, откуда-то резко потянуло сквозняком, старые потолочные балки пронзительно скрипнули и стихли. На внутреннюю залу храма Дельфийского Оракула вновь опустилась блаженная тишина. 

***

\- Ну как там? – в сотый раз за последние полчаса спросил Гермий, пытаясь аккуратно оттеснить локтем Гигею от Шара Прозрения и всмотреться в клубящийся в хрустале туман. 

\- Подвинься, я ничего не вижу! – шикнула на него Панацея, окончательно загородив, и туман, и шар и производящую над ним таинственные пассы руками сестру. 

\- Да не на что там еще смотреть. Родился. Мокрый, сморщенный. Орет, – флегматично оповестил Асклепий.

Гермес не выдержал, юркнул между девушками и наконец-то заглянул в шар, заработав за это двойной подзатыльник. В тумане отчетливо проступало изображение новорожденного младенца. Повитуха, перерезавшая пуповину, только что хлопнула ребенка по попе, заставляя сделать первый в его жизни глоток воздуха, и теперь маленький человек громким криком оповещал всех окружающих о своем недовольстве.

\- Ничего себе! А говоришь не на что. Ты смотри, как деве-то повезет. Если у него с рождения ТАКОЙ… - Гермес запнулся под смущенными взглядами сестер и недовольным - Асклепия, - потенциал, – аккуратно закончил он и многозначительно поиграл бровями. 

\- Кстати, о деве, - вздохнул Бог медицины и врачевания, тяжело посмотрев на своих дочерей. - Там у нас произошла небольшая ошибка. 

\- Совсем маленькая, – окончательно смутившись и отводя глаза, прошептала младшая - Гигея.

\- Ошибка? Где? – рассеянно спросил Гермес, все еще рассматривая происходящее в шаре.

\- В хромосомах, – еле слышно выдохнула Панацея и покраснела. Асклепий еще раз тяжело вздохнул.

\- Зевс нас убьет, – уверенно сказал Гермес, чувствуя как холодный пот моментально выступает между лопаток.

\- Да какая вобщем-то разница: девочка, мальчик. Вспомни Ахиллеса с Патроклом или Александра с Гефестионом. Им это никогда не мешало, – посмотрев на помрачневшего отца, с отчаянной бравадой заявила Панацея.

\- Я бы на твоем месте лучше Прометея вспомнил. Тот тоже один раз ошибся и который уж век с печенью мучается, - не поддержал ее оптимизма Гермес. 

***

Впервые за многие столетия Главная зала олимпийского дворца была переполнена. Основной божественный пантеон выстроился полукругом, оставив свободным только центр залы, за их спинами, предвосхищая торжественность момента, застыли мелкие боги, а в самых дальних углах Гермий заметил даже несколько сатиров и нимф. Вот им-то Гермес и завидовал больше всех, он и сам бы сейчас не отказался спрятаться за спинами могущественных братьев и сестер, дядюшек и тетушек. Но в этот раз Фортуна была не на его стороне, оно и понятно, не стоило ему тогда щипать ее пониже спины, но кто мог подумать, что Богиня удачи окажется такой обидчивой. Гермес тоскливо вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, в тысячный раз осознав, что стоять прямо перед троном Великого Зевса, безусловно, почетное, но далеко не самое любимое его занятие.

\- Говори, - наконец разрешил Громовержец, торжественно кивнув ему и окинув суровым взглядом остальных богов. 

\- Да все нормально, пап, родился, красавец, усыновлен четой Колбертов, - затараторил Гермес, мысленно уже представляя, как какой-нибудь плешивый орел с гастрономическим интересом посматривает на его печень. - Только тут такое дело… Док передаёт, что девы в 21 веке не в моде, и они с дочками решили усовершенствовать «вторую половину» нашего будущего Героя. Я видел хромосомный набор, ребята будут отлично смотреться вместе!

\- Чтоооо?!!! – грозно переспросил Зевс. 

Гермес тяжело сглотнул и попятился. Яркие искры статического электричества запрыгали по Зале, заставляя волосы на руках вставать дыбом. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, можно было рубить топором.

\- Ну, пап, ну подумаешь – два парня. Не надо предрассудков, – отчаянно прошептал он в наступившей тишине. 

\- Моего сына усыновили евреи?! – раненым зверем зарычал Зевс, хватаясь за голову.

\- Ааа… ты об этом, - облегчение, накатившее разом, чуть не сбило Гермеса с ног как стадо обезумевших овец. «Пронесло», – подумал он. - «Спасибо тебе, прекрасная Фортуна». Завтра же… Нет, сегодня же он принесет ей в жертву купон на скидку в солярий и больше не будет пялиться на ее аппетитные формы. Ну, наверное, не будет. Или будет не так часто. В конце концов, он же не виноват, что у этой девчонки фигура как у Джей Ло. Глаз не оторвать! 

Боги за его спиной тоже почувствовали, что не смотря на гнев Громовержца гроза в этот раз пройдет мимо, и зашептались между собой, обсуждая новости. Гермес слышал обрывки их разговоров. «Родился… наконец-то». «Герой? А не много ли мы ждем от этого ребенка?» «Второй Геракл». «Да типун тебе на язык. Олимп еще от первого не оправился». «Он нам поможет?» «А нужна ли нам его помощь?»

Последние слова явно принадлежали Мому - Богу насмешки и злословия. Гермес заметил, что тот с недавнего времени как привязанный таскался за Аресом и советовал. Мало кто из высших богов прислушивался к словам Мома, не зря его называли «правдивой ложью», все знали, что его мудрые советы были пагубны для тех, кто им следовал. Все. Но не Арес, гордый Бог войны. Законный, но нелюбимый сын Зевса.

\- Отец, - Арес, расправив плечи и сверкая начищенной кольчугой, шагнул вперед из круга богов, с вызовом смотря на Зевса, - зачем нам человек? Мы - Боги, мы сможем сами справиться! 

\- Таково предсказание, брат, - мягко возразил Аполлон, - даже богам иногда нужна помощь простого смертного. 

\- Но вдруг он не захочет нам помогать? – засомневался Аид. – Парень родился в 21 веке, в это время люди уже давно в нас не верят и не уважают. Я видел собственными глазами - вся жизнь Олимпийских богов рассказывается в рисованных картинках для даунов с дурацким названием «Удивительные приключения Геракла». И, кстати, чтоб вы прониклись - меня там изобразили с синим пламенем на башке.

\- Мы все умрем, - заныл Фобос.

\- Если ты умрешь, можно я заберу твои почки? – деловито уточнил его брат Деймос и пожал плечами на осуждающие взгляды стоящих рядом богов. - Что? Ну, просто не хватает для коллекции.

\- Он нам поможет, - уверенностью Зевса можно было подпирать скалы. – Мы убедим его нам помочь. Гермес!

\- Эээ… даа? – оклик Зевса застал Гермия почти у самого выхода из Залы, он нелепо взмахнул руками, развернулся на пятках и принял независимую позу, опираясь плечом на дверной косяк. «Нет, ну что вы,   
\- говорили его честные глаза, - я никуда не спешил, просто у выхода такой приятный сквозняк, прямо дышится легче». 

\- Отправляйся. И сделай так, чтобы Брэд Колберт, – при произношении фамилии Зевс заметно поморщился, - участвовал в этой войне на стороне богов.

\- Ладно, па, как скажешь, - обреченно вздохнул Бог красноречия, а потом глазами нашел в толпе Фортуну и одним емким жестом показал, что никаких скидок в солярий не будет и ей лучше не поворачиваться к Гермесу спиной ближайшие лет 200. 

***

Брэд остановился на середине шага, мученически закатил глаза и резко развернулся. Да, этот придурок стоял прямо за его спиной и смотрел на него с восторгом двухмесячного щенка лабрадора, разве что слюни не пускал. 

\- Какого черта ты за мной ходишь весь день? – перешел сразу в наступление Брэд.

\- Ты меня видишь? – еще более восторженно спросил «придурок». – И как я выгляжу?  
Тупее не придумаешь. Брэд окинул парня мрачным взглядом: на голову ниже его, чернявый, большие карие «щенячьи» глаза, на голове темные очки в золотой оправе, как у дешевого сутенера, надпись «Я – БОХ!» на майке, штаны с ширинкой до колен и дебильные кроссовки с крылышками.

\- Как последний мудак, – констатировал он.

\- Видимо, видишь, - удовлетворенно кивнул парень. - Меня зовут Герм… эээ… Рэй. И, кстати, мои кроссовки не дебильные. Это Адидас ориджиналс - самая крутая модель сезона!

\- Я бы, безусловно, порадовался за тебя, если бы мне было не насрать, – проникновенно сообщил ему Брэд, на что Рэй как-то подозрительно воодушевленно улыбнулся.  
Следующее, что осознал Брэд, это то, что они с Рэем куда-то идут, и тот, кажется, уже минут двадцать рассказывает ему какую-то укуренную чушь. 

\- И тут я ему говорю: «Чувак, я же Бог, ты должен мне поклоняться. А то что получается? Я лгу, обманываю, краду и не получаю никакого уважения». А он мне такой…

\- Так. Стоп. Куда мы идем? – резко затормозил Брэд, с возмущением уставившись на своего нового знакомого. 

\- Уже пришли, ты имеешь в виду? – усмехнулся тот и, толкнув ближайшую дверь, скрылся в помещении, видимо, предлагая последовать за ним. Брэд краем глаза покосился на вывеску - фитнес студия «Шаг к себе» - сомнения раздирали его (Что это за парень? Почему он сам пошел за ним? Да, что он вообще тут делает?), но любопытство пересилило и Брэд, пожав плечами, все-таки переступил порог. 

\- Эй, Руди! – крикнул Рэй и помахал рукой парню в другом конце зала. Тот отвлекся от демонстрации упражнений для пресса симпатичной крашеной блондинке и кивнул в знак того, что увидел их.

\- Это кто? – удивленно поднял одну бровь Брэд. Он ожидал увидеть здесь наркоманский притон, «качалку» местной банды, да что угодно, но не десятку женщин разного возраста, занимающихся йогой под чутким руководством парня с телом модели анатомического атласа. 

\- Мой брат, – равнодушно отозвался Рэй.  
Брэд посмотрел на Руди, потом с сомнением перевел взгляд на Рэя.

\- Он похож на Аполлона.

\- О, да, одно лицо! – демонстративно не замечая его скептического взгляда, хмыкнул тот.

***

Через полчаса Брэд понял, что все-таки не ошибся насчет притона. Непонятно, что эти братья здесь курили, но то, что они несли, можно было записывать и издавать тиражами как самое популярное фэнтези года. Боги, герои, драконы, прочая галиматья. Брэд с тоской посмотрел на дверь подсобки. Он отчетливо осознавал, что просто так его теперь отсюда не выпустят, придется прорываться силой. 

Надо было валить, пока этот мелкий Рэй заговаривал ему зубы, а теперь мимо Руди попробуй прорвись. Долбаная секта.

\- Полли, мне, кажется, он нас не слушает, – возмутился Гермес.

\- Просветление никогда не достигается так быстро. Чтобы принять истину, ему нужно больше времени, брат, - спокойно улыбнулся Аполлон.

\- Я вас слушаю, - сухо сказал Брэд. – Вот ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Рэя, - говоришь как деревенщина, выглядишь как сутенер и утверждаешь, что являешься греческим богом Гермесом. Но понимаешь, парень, тут такое дело, я – еврей. Моя мама рассказывала мне в детстве про Моисея, пустыню и воды красного моря. Ты собираешься водить меня сорок лет по барханам? - уточнил Брэд у растерявшегося собеседника и когда тот отрицательно дернул головой, припечатал: - Значит, я в тебя не верю, уж извини. 

\- Брат, никогда так не говори перед папой. Он будет в ярости, – пробормотал Руди, с интересом наблюдая за их с Рэем спором.

\- А папа у нас кто? - с любопытством спросил Брэд.

\- Зевс у нас папа! - раздраженно рявкнул Рэй. - Ты что, в школе не учился? Это же третий класс, чувак.

\- Может, я болел или прогуливал? 

Рэй как-то разом подобрался, и вид у него стал таким, будто он всматривается куда-то вдаль.

\- Ни хрена ты не болел, - через секунду уверенно заявил он, - ты, Колберт, в тот день сидел прямо за Эмили Форст и весь урок думал о том, как бы пригласить ее в кино на «Ночных ястребов».   
Брэд почувствовал, как где-то в солнечном сплетении появляется большой ледяной ком. Так всегда случалось, когда он начинал нервничать. Откуда этот парень мог знать о нем такие подробности? До этого момента Брэд сам не помнил тот случай, но сейчас он так ясно всплыл перед глазами. Он помнил, как в тот день нервно грыз карандаш, в сотый раз обводя записанное на тетрадном листе время начала сеанса, как прикидывал, хватит ли у него карманных денег на 2 билета и ведерко попкорна для Эмили. Брэд так и не решился тогда ее позвать, а через месяц она переехала с родителями в Калифорнию, и он не вспоминал о ней уже более десяти лет. Так откуда этот укурыш знает об этом?!

\- Я – Бог. Теперь-то ты веришь? – вздохнул Рэй.

\- Богов не существует, - на автомате повторил Брэд.

\- Колберт, не заставляй меня объяснять тебе основы теологии! Любые боги, когда-либо придуманные людьми, существуют до тех пор, пока хоть один человек о них помнит. А вы о нас не просто помните, у вас весь Голливуд трудится во славу божию. Экранизация за экранизацией. 

\- Ну да, я, кажется, как раз, смотрел одну, и там говорилось, что вы живете в Древней Греции. Ключевое слово – Древней. Никто не упоминал, что в 21 веке у Аполлона свой фитнес клуб на 22-й улице. 

\- Многим из наших нравится этот век, – доброжелательно улыбнулся Аполлон. – Здесь мы можем почувствовать себя обычными людьми и заниматься тем, к чему мы больше всего расположены. Я учу людей совершенствовать собственное тело, Гермес играет в малоизвестной рок-группе.

\- Минуточку, моя группа не малоизвестная! В этом году мы играли на разогреве у «Лимп Бизкит». 

***

\- Нет, - сказал Брэд и решительно двинулся к выходу. Вот же срань господня, он им почти поверил. Сидел здесь два часа кряду, развесив уши, а эти красавцы на пару втирали ему, что он сын Зевса и земной женщины. Это надо же. Он на чем свет мысленно ругал себя. То, что мать бросила его сразу после рождения, еще не повод верить во всякую чушь. Просто подсознательно ему до сих пор хотелось оправдать ее. Но нет. Сказок не существует. Он не в индийском кино. 

\- Брэд, постой, я говорю серьезно, Тифон вырвался из Тартара. Если он освободит Крона – всем пиздец! 

\- Гермес чуть ли не висел на нем, вцепившись в рукав куртки. – Это война между богами и титанами. Вторая титаномахия. Ты нам нужен, Брэд. Только ты можешь убить Дракона. 

\- Я еще раз повторяю – нет. Я не пойду в морскую пехоту. Передай своему командованию, что вам нужен новый метод вербовки.

\- Не хочешь в морскую пехоту, иди в другие войска. Тебе нужна первичная подготовка, ты же даже стрелять не умеешь, – не отставал Гермес. 

\- Я – пацифист.

\- Ну, хоть к Руди на йогу походи, пацифист! – закатил тот глаза, еле поспевая за широким шагом Брэда. 

\- Как же ты достал меня, – сцепил зубы Брэд, вынужденно остановившись на пешеходном переходе перед светофором. – Я никогда, НИКОГДА не завербуюсь в морскую пехоту. Понятно?

\- Ага, - смиренно покивал головой его спутник и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону крыши соседнего здания, - видишь вон того симпатичного голубоглазого блондина со снайперской винтовкой? 

\- Тоже твой родственник? - напряженно спросил Брэд, мысленно уговаривая себя, что паниковать пока рано. 

\- Ну, да. Амур, – подтвердил Гермес, резко заинтересовавшись собственным маникюром.

\- Рэй?

\- А?

\- Почему он целится… в меня?

\- Прости, чувак. 

Самого выстрела Брэд не услышал, наверное, подумал он, на стволе был глушитель. В фильмах показывали, что профессионалы им часто пользуются, а блондин точно был профессионалом. По крайней мере, он очень профессионально попал Брэду прямо в грудь, так что внутри у него все окатило кипятком, кровь отлила от сердца, голова резко закружилась, и он шагнул прямо на проезжую часть. Последнее, что Брэд запомнил перед тем, как отключиться – громкий визг шин и вопрос, заданный чьим-то незнакомым голосом: «Разве они не должны были встретиться в Ираке?» 

Очнулся он, судя по белому потолку, белым стенам и, что главное, белому постельному белью, все же не в морге, а в больнице. В груди еще болело, но уже не так сильно. Он провел рукой по ребрам – даже повязку не наложили. Значит, жить будет. 

Сбоку почудилось движение, и в первую секунду Брэд решил, что это Рэй, но парень, подошедший к его койке, был незнакомым. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он. – Я тебя чуть не сбил, ты потерял сознание прямо перед капотом моей машины. 

\- Ты тоже какой-то Бог? – пробормотал Брэд, завороженно пялясь на растерянную улыбку своего собеседника. Он никогда в жизни не видел улыбки красивее. Эти губы запросто могли стать смыслом чьей-то жизни. И глаза. Удивительные зеленые глаза.

\- А ты, похоже, сильно ударился, - с беспокойством посмотрел на него парень и, спохватившись, представился. – Меня зовут Нэйт Фик, и если вдруг захочешь подать на меня в суд за наезд – вот моя визитка. 

Брэд негнущимися пальцами взял кусочек картона и проводил смутившегося Нейта долгим взглядом до дверей палаты. Когда тот, наконец, скрылся за дверью, Брэд взглянул на визитку и первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, было - «Натаниэль Фик. Корпус морской пехоты США».

***

\- О, знаменитый сержант Колберт, – дружески хлопнул его по спине Родригез. – Говорят в этой компании ты будешь тимлидером?

\- Говорят, – усмехнулся Брэд.

\- Ну, тогда мы точно не пропадем! Зададим жару этим ублюдочным чуркам.   
Брэд проводил радостного Родригеза взглядом и свернул в боковой коридор. Чуть меньше чем через десять минут он должен быть в штабе полковника Феррандо, но он успевал. У него оставалось даже время подойти к оживленно переговаривающейся группе морпехов, в центре которой стоял какой-то клоун и громко травил байки. 

\- А, сержант, - поприветствовал его Фрэнк Браун, - вот, наш новый радист. Поедет в твоей машине. Капрал Персон, познакомьтесь с сержантом Брэдом Колбертом.

\- Очень приятно, сэр, - радостно сказал капрал каким-то очень знакомым голосом и повернулся лицом к Брэду.

 

\- Нет, только не это. – все еще не мог поверить своему «счастью» Брэд. – Ты мне приснился! Ты бред моего больного воображения.

\- Мечтай, – хмыкнул Рэй. – Аполлон, кстати тоже здесь. Да что я говорю? Все наши здесь. Ну чего ты такой кислый, это же будет великая битва, тебя готовили к этому моменту с рождения. Ты должен быть доволен.

\- Я должен быть у Фернандо через 2 минуты. 

\- Да-да, папа будет счастлив, наконец, тебя увидеть, Брэд, вот увидишь.

\- Папа? Феррандо?! Феррандо – папа?! Папа – Феррандо?

\- Вот уж не думал, что тебя так на этом заклинит, – с тревогой покосился на него Рэй.

\- Когда мне вернут табельное? Мой воинский дух требует, чтобы я застрелился. 

\- Чувак, будь оптимистом. У этой ситуации есть свои плюсы.

\- Например?

\- Например, знакомься – лейтенант нашего взвода – Нейт Фик. 

Обещанный Рэем «плюс» шел прямо им навстречу. И улыбался. Верхний мозг Брэда моментально отключился и замигал аварийкой, а где-то ниже пояса включилась запасная автономная система.

\- Сержант, - поздоровался с ним Нейт.

\- Лейтенант, - пробормотал Брэд.

\- Брэд?

\- Нейт.

\- Джульетта? Ромео, – очень громко прошептал Рэй.

И когда Фик сбежал, а Брэд прожег его очень тяжелым взглядом, напомнил:  
\- Феррандо. 25 секунд. Папа ненавидит опоздания.

***

Брэд в очередной раз задумался над тем, как он умудрился попасть в Ирак с кучей парней, считающих себя олимпийскими богами, и идти впереди всего вторжения на голых хаммерах вместо танков. И у него даже нет щита для турели! Он сказал Рэю: «Если ты Бог, почему ты не можешь достать мне титановый щит?» И тот ответил – «Чувак, это же Фидекс, я, конечно, Бог, но не настолько!» Вобщем даже от него никакого проку, не говоря уж об остальных. Все они, как и Гермес, просили называть себя человеческими именами, и Брэд с удивлением понял, что запомнил имя каждого с первой попытки. Вон там стоит сержант Патрик, он же Гефест, в той книжке по древнегреческой мифологии, которую Брэд приобрел несколько лет назад, говорилось, что Гефест – хромой кузнец, но сержант Патрик не хромает. Рэй говорит, что это временно. Они вообще часто говорят о времени. Время – понятие относительное. Боги вот, например, живут сразу во всех его плоскостях. Брэд не понимает, как можно одновременно жить сейчас, тысячу лет назад и сто лет вперед, но Рэй утверждает, что нет ничего проще. 

Вон тот тупой, кривозубый ублюдок – Дионис, от него вечно разит кислятиной и перегаром, хотя он клянется, что уже неделю капли в рот не брал. Но время понятие относительное, Колберт запомнил. А этот, похожий на мекса – сержант Эспера – Аид. Ветеран. Начал воевать еще в Троянскую. В машине Брэда, помимо Рэя, Деймос – ужасный сын Ареса и тот самый подстреливший его блондин - Амур, будь он проклят. Прекрасная компания.

Когда Нейт откидывает полог в их палатку, Брэд моментально перестает думать о Богах, времени и прочей ерунде. Он вообще перестает думать. Просто любуется на своего лейтенанта и молчит. 

\- Брэд, проследи, - говорит тот, и Брэд кивает – конечно, он проследит, все что угодно. Нейт напоследок улыбается ему и уходит.

\- Привет, мозг сержанта Колберта, ты снова с нами, – радуется Рэй.

\- Это кто? – спрашивает Брэд, глядя на человека, мнущегося у порога палатки.

\- Бард, - объявляет Рэй, - будет описывать наши подвиги. Да не смотри ты так, я не причем. Зевс требует, чтоб обязательно был Бард. 

***

\- Крон сидел в заточении с отрезанными причиндалами не одно тысячелетие. Никаких тебе развлечений: ни Х-бокса, ни девчонок. Он даже подрочить от скуки не мог. Представляешь? Если бы я не мог подрочить, я бы тоже захотел всех убить! - Рэй многозначительно посмотрел на Брэда и, одной рукой держа руль, повернулся к Барду, ютившемуся рядом с Деймосом на заднем сидении. – Чувак, я тебе точно говорю, записывай – эта война не из-за нефти, она из-за секса!

\- То есть, ты считаешь, что мы тут не из-за политики Саддама? – наивно улыбаясь, переспрашивает Бард. 

\- Конечно, нет, – Рэй радостно кивает головой как китайский болванчик, - мы все приехали за другим. Вот Тромбли, - кивает он на Деймоса, - обещали, что он сможет пострелять в людей, мне - кучу горячих тайских цыпочек, а Брэду сказали, что он должен убить Дракона. Да, Брэд? Поэтому он здесь, посреди иракской пустыни с мечом наперевес. 

\- Заткнись, Рэй, - привычно бормочет Брэд, устало отмахиваясь от этой нескончаемой болтовни, в которой правды всегда больше, чем хотелось бы.   
Они уже пятые сутки колесят по иракской пустыне почти без отдыха и даже у олимпийцев силы на пределе. 

\- Нет, кроме шуток, Брэд, ты справишься, я точно знаю.

\- Откуда такая уверенность?

\- Подсмотрел в книге судьбы у мойр, - смеется Рэй, - хочешь, расскажу, чего ждать?

\- Нет, - отрезает Брэд, но когда это слово останавливало его радиста?

\- Вобщем так: сначала Патрика ранят в ногу и Руди начнет трогательно страдать, потом Тромбли подстрелит пару верблюдов, ну и пару детей заодно, потом Амур впервые замочит хаджи из своей навороченной винтовки и как маленькая девочка с косичками будет рыдать у тебя на плече, потом мы попадем под обстрел и единственный смертный рванет под пули спасать наши задницы, а потом ты, наконец, возьмешь свой геройский меч и отрубишь голову Тифону. Чувак, это будет круто!

\- Рэй, завали ебало, пожалуйста, - в очередной раз просит Брэд.

Не то что бы он верил, что все будет именно так, как расписал капрал Персон, просто всему свое время. Возможно, сначала ему и придется убить Дракона, но Брэд точно знает, что сделает потом – купит дом на побережье, сожжет все свои книги, хоть как-то относящиеся к мифологии и, может быть, осмелится пригласить Нейта Фика на ретро показ «Ночных ястребов» - в этот раз денег на попкорн ему точно хватит. И в глубине души Брэд искренне надеется, что он больше никогда, НИКОГДА не увидит никого хоть как-то связанного с Олимпом. Да ради такого он даже готов отказаться от просмотра Олимпийских игр.

\- Мечтай, - еле слышно усмехается себе под нос Гермий и давит на газ, заставляя их хаммер подпрыгивать на каждой кочке.

Впереди у них еще 35 дней вторжения.


End file.
